Guys
Some of these people actually LIKE Mario! Adding the Old Sino-Japanese prefix ''Wa-'' to the names automatically remakes them to haters (see video below). The term guy is a rival to the peopleworlds Human and the tronjiworlds Tronji. These things are 'guys' that are found throughout UnMarioWiki. A * Adolf Hitler * Anonymous Man * Apple * Alejandro Sosa * Aigis * Alecks the Awesome Alphabetical Allergy Martin Megatron Mystery Weird Al-Yankovic Lemon Lime Powerade Smart Christian Pride Caring Charisma Cruz "Colonel Chris O'neill Cummies" Jr. From Unfriended/Johnson Wrath Of Cortex For Nintendo Gamecube * Andrei Ulmeyda * Aki Goomba * Amy Anderson B * Baby Tario * Batman (Not to be confused with Bat Man) * Big Bird * Big Mac * Bill Cosby * Bill Gates * Birdo * Black Thing * Bert Kazuma * Black Mage * Brytt * Builderman C * Captain Falcon * Captain Lou Albano * Captain Norton * Charles Martinet * Chuck Norris * Count Max * Countess Ruby * Captain Buggy * Chie Satonaka * Cassidy Boon * Chris Farley * Clay Bailey D * Deidara * Doctor Who * Dragon * Dr. Phil * Donald Trump * Donquixote Doflamingo * Darien Shields E * Elvis Presley * Escargoon * Ellen Degenurez * Elder Toguro * Ellen (Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse 2) F * Fat Kirby * Fat Peach * Fawful * Fun Homer * Fidel Castro * Franziska Von Karma * Fredericksburg Fazilkabear G * Geno * George Volcano * George Volcano's Family * George W. Bush * Gordon Freeman * Gabe Newell * Gadject Cat * Gonard * Gokudera Hayato * Ging Freecss * Genta Kojima * Genta (Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse 2) * Gordon Ramsay * Gon Freecss H * Hannah Banana * Hannah Montana * Hank the broken hammer * Hillary Clinton * Hex Maniac * Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii * Hans A. Urameshi * Helen Urameshi * Hiyoko Saionji I * Ice Climbers * Ike * Impa * Insane Guy J * John Freeman * Jolly Green Giant * Justin Beeper * Jonathan Crane * Joseph Stalin * Jeffrey Albertson * Joseph Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Juuzou Suzuya K * King Dedede * Kirby * Keanu reeves * Koenma * Knuckle bine * Kevin Kyle L * Little Mac * Link * Lucario * Lucas * Luigi * Legolas * Leda Muir * Logan Miller M * Mallow * Mama Luigi * Marigi * Mario (well of course he likes himself.. maybe) * Marth * Meta Knight * Michael Jackson * Morgan Freeman * Morshu * Mr. Shame & Botch * Malleo * Mr.Clean * Mercenary Tao * Mike Matei N * Ness * Nim-Nom * Nagito Komaeda * Nico Yazawa O * Oogtar * Orange * Owen wilson * Officer Dibble P * Paris Hilton * Peach * Pear * Prof. E. Gadd * Professor McGonagall * Professor Severus Snape * Patrick Seitz * Prince Baka * Princess Luna R * Ronald McDonald * Rosalina * Rob Schneider S * Santa Claus * Shigeru Miyamoto * Shrek (Not to be confused with Shiek) * Solid Snake (Not to be confused with Solid Snack) * SomecallmeJohnny * Someone * Space Ghost * Spiderman * Spongebob * Spooderman * Squidward * Stitchface the Turnip * Saitama * Satsuki Kiryuin * SammyClassicSonicFan * Shaiapouf T * The invisible murderer in the shower * The King * The Map * Tiger Woods * Toadsworth * Tyrannosaurus Alan * Tharja * Tomoko * Toguro * Taric * The Baseball Furies * Teletubbies U * Ulquiorra Cifer * Unikitty V * Viserys Targaryen * Vladimir Putin W * Weegee Y * Yoshi * You Z * Zelda Main stuff Category:Main stuff Category:Main junk